Cement is a very important construction material and world production has exceeded over 3 billion tons per year in recent years. In order to save resources and protect the environment, it is important to reduce the consumption of raw materials and reduce the energy used in cement production.
This document relates to a new and improved hybrid cement clinker and cement that utilizes waste and byproducts of other industrial processes while providing enhanced performance and environmental characteristics. The hybrid cement clinker and cement incorporate the best aspects of ordinary Portland cement and calcium sulfoaluminate cement. The new and improved hybrid cement is a ferrite-alite-calcium sulfoaluminate (CSA) cement that is less expensive to produce than conventional CSA cements and is much more energy efficient than ordinary Portland cement (OPC) with greatly reduced carbon emissions and similar performance.